Kindergarten Crush
by dj-cee-8
Summary: Well, Draco is Annoying Hermione to the very bone. Hermione thinks it's pathetic. Well, what if he is only doing this bec. he has a Kindergarten crush on her? PS i dont own Harry Potter, Rowling does :D
1. Hurts like Hell

This is the start of my fanfic making. I hope I won't mess up, cuz it's my first time actually, hope you enjoy this Dramione Fanfic, :)

Chapter one: Draco Malfoy

April 12

Today is such a drag. Crabbe and Goyle got into a fight with Pothead and Weaselbee. As a pure witness, I'll tell you everything that had happened. I saw Crabbe taking the seat Weaselbee was about to sit on. As for Goyle, he tripped Pothead when he was going to the trash can. He needed to sharpen his pencil because we were going to draw something that we desire most on a piece of parchment. We were at Ms. McGonagall's class (Transfiguration Class). And Ms. McGonagall was a strict teacher. She didn't want anyone interrupting her class session. She had eagle like eyes who can tell when you're doing up to no good, even when you're far away. And yes, maybe you've guessed it, those eagle like eyes caught the attention of the two knuckle heads messing around. I, the "Innocent One" (aren't I always?) got blamed into the mess, only because the two gits followed me anywhere (why, the bloody hell would they think of that?) they think I commanded them to do so, (that's not very like me at all!) but I honestly didn't.

Noticing that Granger was looking (in disgust), I gave a smirk while looking at her. I don't know why. I can't take my eyes off of the mudblood. What's wrong with me? When she caught me looking at her, she rolled her eyes to the other side and snubbed me. I don't quite get it why I smiled foolishly. After a few seconds ,…. I realized I was looking like an idiot. Trying to get back to reality, I heard a loud voice in front of me.

"_Mister Malfoy …..Mister Malfoy…. …_

…_._

_Mr. Draco Malfoy!"_

I snapped into reality and looked at the yelling teacher.

"_Mr. Malfoy, what have you three done to Mr. Potter and Weasley?"_

"_I didn't do anything to them, I swear. And besides, I wasn't in the mood for meddling with the knuckleheads, Honest! It was only Crabbe and Goyle!"_

"_Is that true Mr. Potter? Weasley?"_

Frozen in a trance like position, the two didn't say a single word. They didn't know Ms. McGonagall could get so angry that they almost lost themselves.

"_Well?"_

Then a small voice from the back came barging in. It was Granger.

"_Excuse me Ms. McGonagall, to what I've seen, I believe Malfoy didn't do anything"_

I blinked my eyes, pinched myself, and I was even willing to slap my face just to make sure if it was real or not.

I thought to myself, "_Is this a miracle? Am I seeing things?"_ Something ODD had just happened.

"_Well Ms. Granger, thank you for that. You can now take your seat and continue whatever you are doing at the moment."_

"_Yes Ms. McGonagall"_

She went back to her seat hurriedly, took a book, then shoved it into her face. She remained silent while her face was blocked by the green leathered book.

When I took a closer look, she looked as if she was panicking .Her hands were shaking. I don't know what the reason was, **but bloody hell, thanks for the save Granger!**

Then I heard Ms. McGonagall again.

"_As for you Mr. Malfoy, you can also return to your seat. Or would you'd rather stand here and let whatever it is on your head go by. I'll handle the two boys on my own."_

After that, they went on with whatever they were assigned to do. People started taking out their pencils, some have taken out quills because they didn't have one. The young wizards began drawing things out of the ordinary, imaginary things. Some seem to be impossible to get, while others, well, they just drew money.

I took a good look around then I saw a hand rising from the back. As usual, Granger wanted to ask a question. She was the type of girl that always wanted answers (not that I observe her every move or anything). Maybe that's why she was so friggin' smart (besides from reading of course).

"_Umm, Ms. McGonagall, May I ask something?"_

"_What is it dear?"_

"_How will I draw an abstract thing and put it to life?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_See." _Then she comes up and whispers something to the teacher.

"_Well, that's currently up to you Ms. Granger, Maybe draw something that represents it, Like hearts or cupid, it's really up to you."_

"_Oh well, Thanks Ms. McGonagall"_

"_Sure"_

She sat down on her seat and took a piece of parchment on her desk.

_Hearts? Cupid? What's she up to?_

Well, it's really none of my business, so I best be getting back to work

"Hmm… What to draw? What to draw?"

I turned to the left and right to ask Crabbe and Goyle, but I forgot that they were in detention dealing with the whole Pothead and Weaselbee thing.

"Maybe I should draw me being the Best wizard in the Hogwarts….

"Yeah, I should"

"_That's impossible"_

Blaise heard me talking. I didn't know I talked that loud?

"_Ms. McGonagall said Something we desire most, not Something so damn funny "_

He laughed like there was no tomorrow….

"_Well if you're so smart why don't you show me yours dimwit?_

"_Obviously, I drew a _**Columbia Jaguar X19 motorcycle**_ of course! (the motorcycle doesn't exist though, I made it up haha)_

"_Well let me see…."_

"_Hah!"_

"_What?" Said Blaise confusingly._

"_And you call mine funny? Look at the Damn Bloody Thing! It doesn't even look like a motorcycle, or even an existent thing. What Is this? It looks like a platypus giving birth. Hahahahah!"_

Blaise felt embarrassed.

"_Eh, what did you expect? My hands aren't gifted you know."_

He then gave me a bad gaze in the eyes.

"_Well, you may not be gifted at drawing, but at least you're gifted at looks. Dammit, you look like a god!" _Pansy pouted from the back

"_Al-riiiigggghhhttt" I said_

"_Whatever Pansy, Leave us alone! You should stay out of our conversation you rude little git!"_

"_Is there something you'd like to say to the whole class Mr. Zabini? _Said a very curious Ms. McGonagall

"_No-none Ma'am"_

"_You are very much aware that we use our hands to draw, not our mouths. Is that right Mister Zabini?"_

"_Yes ma'am" _Then he started to cower down his seat, feeling embarrassed.

"_Well then, continue your work, and do it __**Quietly."**_

"_Ok Ms. Mcgonagall"_

**After 30 minutes**

"_Now I expect that you've all finished your so-called-masterpieces."_

"_Now repeat After me"_

"**Animatus Ricandadium!... **_and remember, with feeling."_

"_**Animatus Ricandadium!" **_the class repeated.

Ms. McGonagall then examined the young wizards' work.

"_Very well done Ms. __**G**__ranger. You did well. The drawing was perfect… Very well done I say."_

Me, Draco Malfoy, looked at the smiling Hermione Granger.

She was happier than ever, I've never seen her this happy before (not that I watch her every move, NO! For Merlin's sake stop these accusations!).

Only few succeeded, and I **Wasn't One of them.** Hmpff..Bad luck I say! Bad luck!

Ms. McGonagall began to speak.

"_Now look class, the only reason why the spell didn't work because what you drew, really wasn't what your heart desired for."_

"_Ohhhhhhhh." _I began to say sarcastically.

But, how can that be? All I've ever wanted was to be famous and be the best wizard of my time. I just wanted the world to know my name.

"_Well, class dismissed then, and remember to keep practicing. It helps."_

"_Yes, Ms. McGonagall."_

And we all came walking through the door.

I hurriedly rushed to Granger. Very unlike me. It seems as if some force dragged me towards her like two opposite poles that attract.

"_Hey Mudblood, what did you do that for?"_

"_Do what actually?"_

"_You know, the "save"? That was very awkward of you, Oh, I forgot, You __**ARE awkward.**_

"_Whatever Malfoy, Piss off, it's none of your beeswax. Eh, anything else you want to say from your dirty mouth? If none, then I'll be off"_

I grabbed her hand(exactly why did I do that? I'm touching a mudblood, eeewww!)"_Wait, Thanks anyway."_

"_You are horribly welcome."_

Strange, I held a mudblood's hand.

I headed straight to my dorm and got ready to go to hogsmeade.

I trailed down the stairs, Passed the Slytherin common room, Checked if there was something I forgot (I usually forget to tie my shoes) and set off to hogsmeade.

I looked for a place to get a drink of butterbear, so I headed down The Three Broomsticks and saw Granger, Again, Odd. She was sitting beside the fireplace, reading a book which looked like something about romance and had butterbear on the side of her table.

I walked towards her and sat beside an empty chair

"_Nice to see you Granger."_

"_Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?"_ came out from her mouth with eyes filled with surprise

"_Oh so now you forbid me to go here? Honestly, you have no right to do so Granger" _He spat at her, cold.

"_Whatever."_

"_Hey, what do we have here? A book? __**A walk to remember? **__Seriously Granger, what is it with this love thing anyway?"_

"_You know what? It's_** NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!.** _Get out of my face before I, Before I!."_

"_Before you do what?" _A smirk on his face appeared.

"_Just go, please,."_

"_Now that you've said it, maybe I should stay, to mess around you know? And I'd Really like to know about you a lot more,"_

"_Who are you? What have you done with the despicable Draco Malfoy?"_

"_Eh, I just wanted to know you better. That's all"_

"_You-You do?"_

"_NO! What did you think? The magnificent Draco Malfoy, would want To get to know Hermione Granger the bushy-haired know-it-all friend-of-potterhead's and bookworm of The Gryffindor house better(seriously, what's up with the description taglines?) Nah, I don't think so! "_

"_It's Not funny!." _Then she ran off leaving her butterbear untouched. She also forgot the damn book.

"_Hey wait! Your book! _But she didn't even care to look at Draco's bewildered face.

What a sissy. And that book?

_Oh Merlin, now I need to return this to her?_

I suppose that didn't go well. It was just something that came out of my mind haha :) well I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible.

I hope I get a Review or two

AJA!


	2. Sweet Revenge

Second Chapter, YAY! Dun dun dun!

Hermione Granger

"Today is just one of the WORST days ever!" Hermione sniffled with anger in her eyes.

"And it's all because of that stupid Malfoy! She told to Ginny.

"Well Honey, doesn't he always?" said Her Best friend with confusion.

"No, Today's different, He's gotten way to far! I swear, when I get the chance I'll Hex him To Death!"She shouted.

"You know Hermione, maybe you're just too stressed, You know? Homework and stuff. Maybe you need to lay low just for a while, You're a girl for Merlin's sake! And I swear to God, wrinkles aren't easy to remove hun. They go with the stress, and If you don't deal with it sooner, well, you will look like a person in the 80's. Do you want that? Huh?"

"But, who wouldn't get obsessively mad after a day with Draco Malfoy aka the so called "Slytherin Prince"

" PSssh. More like the Dumbass Bastard If you ask me!" Hermione mumbled

"Okay, spill it, if you can't get over this "Malfoy thing" then at least tell me what happened so that I can know why you are so mad at him. Aren't you used to it?" Ginny told the furious Gryffindor Brunette.

"Eh, I'm used to the whole "Mudblood" insults, cause, sad to say, it's true. But to play with my feel-

erm. oh damn I shouldn't have said that"

"What? Why do you even care if he plays with your feelings? Are you? By ANY Chance, attracted to The Draco Malfoy?" She made her voice high when she said "The".

"NO, NO! Forget that I said that! I was out of my head!"

"OH? Really?" Ginny Smirked

"'Mione and Draco, Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop it!"

"Oh please, Herm, just admit that you like him!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Ginny, look, I don't like the dimwit, and obviously he doesn't like me. So just deal with it."

"Don't be so sure 'Mione. I can give you a thousand reasons why you have a chance on liking Malfoy."

"Really? Say it then."

"Umm, I only remember three actually." Then she giggled like a little girl then blushed, slightly looking embarrassed.

"Well? Let's hear it?"

"Ok, One! When you stare at him while fighting, I see a certain spark in your eyes."

"What the!" No I don- . She was cut off by an annoyed voice.

"E-heemmm! Still talking here!"

"Sorry." Said Hermione in shame.

"Two! You always fuss about him, like you care so much about him. When he insults you, just once, He will be the only name I hear from your mouth the whole day, come to think of it it annoys me a little."

"What the?"

"And last but not the least! Number three! You don't get very mad when Ron annoys you, but when Malfoy does, you can't get over it. And you always want to get payback, when;I'm sorry to say it but, you look as if you only wanted to see him

"First, not really,Second, Just half of the day not whole! And Third, the first statement is true and the last statement is obviously damn right false!"

"Don't lie Hermione, I know that look when you're in denial yet you know it's true."

"C'mon Ginny, Do you really want to fuss about this?"

"As a matter of fact, yes"

"But don't we have; like, a class to get to or something."

"Nope, It's free time actually."

Hermione checked her schedule and was surprised that she was right.

"Well, maybe you're right, but don't you think this is a waste of your time Gin? I mean, at this point you could be going out with Harry."

"You're right 'Mione. But, who cares? Girl talk is way more fun?"

Oh, so now this is "Girl Talk" Hermione said in her mind.

"Look Gin, If I said I liked him, would you stop all this nonsense so that we can go to Harry and Ron?"

"Maybe?" Said a curious Ginny.

"Ok, fine, I like him, but bloody hell, he wouldn't even dare to like me back. So? Are you Happy?"

Looking quite satisfied, Ginny took a hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her to the door. They went to the Great Hall to look for Harry and Ron. Yes, they found Harry and Ron, but they were fighting with Malfoy, -the bloody git, never finishes a day without messing other people's lives.

"You and your miserable self! Why can't you just leave 'Mione Alone!" Scowled the fuming Ron, face so red that his freckles camouflaged with his skin.

"Yeah Malfoy? Haven't got the Man in you to control your dumbass words that came from your dumbass vocabulary? Git! Go and live your own Ferret filled life!" Harry Said, also fuming.

The two were willing to beat down Malfoy but the two girls held them back, causing Malfoy to smirk.

"You should control St. Potter and your home-grown Weasel mudblood. I pity you for having such horrible friends."

"What did you say?" Said a furious Hermione Granger. "You take that back you slimey disgusting little ferret who thinks he can mess around me just because I can't fight back! Just because I can get payback? Well sorry Malfoy, but you've had your last word, now it's my turn.

She ran after Draco and sent uncountable hexes on his arse until they reached the top tower.

Ginny, who was surprised, had the urge to follow them, with eyes wide open filled with curiosity and an open jaw. She didn't know Hermione would do what she said earlier.

The whole crowd eyed them as they ran away, open jawed as well. Harry and Ron didn't say a single word. They went back to the Gryffindor common room hurriedly to escape the glaring eyes of the students. Much to their excitement, they betted on what Hermione would turn Draco into, Either a Ferret, or a Slug. But one thing's for sure, they knew it won't go well.

So? Whatdoyouthink? I did a second chapter right away when I finished submitting the story. I know It's a little short since it's about a thousand characters only but, hope you liked it!


	3. Nothing but trouble

Hey y'all! Third Chapter!

No reviews :( well, i'm just a newbie so, move on!

.

"What Is your problem Malfoy?" Hermione Raged as she hexed Draco.

.

"You! Ow-. And. Your-Gah! Filthy,Pff,-Schemes!" He said in an aching tone

"Can-wah!, you just put-gah! the wand-ow!, d-dOW!n?"

.

"Fine,let us cut to the chase Malfoy; What is it with this whole hatred thing anyway? I mean, is being a mudblood a sin? What if you were in my position? Would you feel happy about this? huh?

What if? Everyday, when you wake up in the morning, and the earliest feeling you get is hurt?Because some people just don't accept who you are? Isn't that just a pain in the arse?" She said, almost ready to cry.

.

But Malfoy looked like he didn't listen. He was too busy cursing himself for being in this position and not fighting back when he knows that he could just kill the filthy mudblood through the gut. Something was holding him back.

.

"You know Mudblood, it doesn't concern me if you are hurt or not. It's none of your business if I tell you who you are.

A.

Filthy, .

Muggle-born .

Mudblood.!".

"You know reality Granger, I know you do, and it's my job to inform you that muggle-borns aren't worthy of my respect."

.

"You! I can't believe you!" Then she ran off.

"Oh, and one last thing, this is for insulting my friends in front of me, especially Ron!"

Then she gave him one last blow which made him into a green, big-headed ferret.

"Serves you right." She bolted out of the halls and immediately went to her dorm.

.

As she reached her dormitory, she saw Ginny, sitting on her bed, with open arms, ready to take her bestfriend and caress he..

.

"It's ok, it's ok, He's not worth the tears 'Mione." Said a concerned Ginny.

.

"I swear, I'll never speak to him. How can I like that guy? He's Impossible!" Hermione shouted.

.

"Umm, Mione?" Ron and Harry knocked as they opened the door.

.

Hermione ran towards and approached Ron as he entered the room.

"Ron!" she said crying as she squeezed Ron tightly, almost impossible for him to breathe.

.

"There, There 'Mione. I swear i'll kill that git! He doesn't know who he's dealing with!" Ron said raging with anger.

.

"No, Let it go Ron, he's not worth it."

.

"No? Hermione, you've got to be kidding me. You've got to stop him! He's overpowering you!" Harry muttered as he closed the door.

.

"Come on Harry. You know I want to get revenge more than you do but, don't you think he's just doing this to get attention? Obviously, he just humiliates people to get others to eye on him. He's just pathetic." Hermione said as reasonable as possible.

.

"Ok Herm, For you, we'll control ourselves. But, keep in mind, you can't blame a gentleman's instincts. When we see a girl getting hurt, we give a smack on the one who did it." mumbled Harry.

.

"Right." Said Hermione.

.

"Wait, What did you do to Malfoy?" Ginny told Hermione with curiosity.

.

"Oh, Just made him a Green Ferret with a Big-Head,

Serves him right, him and his pride, ughh, disgusting." Hermione told them while making a face.

.

"Ha! a Ferret! I told you so!" Ron told Harry

.

"Boys, always up to no good." The brunette said in a teasing tone. Then the girls laughed.

.

Harry and Ron tilted their heads confused.

.

.

"Oh, it's time to eat dinner in the Great Hall" Ginny said.

.

"Let's go.

And they headed off.

.

Hermione took the lead with her chin up as the students eyed them with suspicion.

.

As she looked around the Slytherin table, she saw no Malfoy, at last, "Maybe this day isn't so bad afterall."

.

Crabbe and Goyle were worried sick looking for Malfoy

. Well, what did you expect?

Wouldn't it be awkward to sit beside your two cronies in a ferret-like form and just simply say:

"Hey, I'm Malfoy, your leader, and I would like to know what we will have for dinner."

Oh no. that wouldn't happen. Malfoy would really lose his reputation,

Being lost by a Gryffindor girl and turned into a ferret,

What a humiliating thing to be.

Hermione then realized, transfiguration against any student in Hogwarts is against the rules!

How come that a student like her, with high grades, might get in detention, for breaking the school rules? Oh god, she got herself into a mess.

How am I going to pull myself out of this? She said in her head, face-palmed.

She began kicking herself from underneath the table.

"Um, 'Mione? Are you? Um, ok? Said a concerned Ron.

.

"No Ron I'm fine" said Hermione reassuring Ron.

.

"Well if you say so."He then got back to eating.

.

Hermione, who was looking down at her food, began to worry about the Ferret; Draco.

He should keep it mind that I only did that to get payback,

I didn't mean to hurt him, I swear. She said in her mind with sincerity.

Wait? What are you doing Hermione? Stop liking that stupid git!

He's not meant for you, god, he's not even close on being your soulmate!

Snap out of it! Her conscience forced her.

.

"What am I going to do? This situation is driving me crazy" she said to her mind.

.

"Merlin please help!" She said aloud and her seatmates turned to look at her.

.

"Oh, um, I was just. Just,,(think Hermione, think! Think of a good reason out sentence!)

-gah, reciting a line from one of the books that I read..."

Yeah, that's right. You should read it too. It's really fun.

Then the whole crowd rolled their eyes and went back to eating their dinner.

"Phew, that was a close one." She said in relief.

She completely lost her appetite and wanted to go to bed earlier than usual.

"Um, guys, all this Malfoy stuff is tiring, Can I go to bed?" She said

"Sure 'Mione, Go get your Beauty Rest." Ginny told the Gryffindor girl.

"Thanks," Then she bolted towards her dorm, ready to go to bed.


	4. The encounter

4th Chapter. Yay

Thanks reviewer: claire96

PS. Most of the spells here are made up haha keep that in mind xD

Draco Malfoy

Stupid mudblood, he said to himself, as he roamed through the corridors, hiding from everybody else, ashamed.

"I'll get payback, a Malfoy doesn't give up without a fight." The green ferret said aloud.

"Arghh, how can I transform back to my original and handsome looking self?" He mumbled. (gah, there he goes again with his pride and selfishness )

"Think Draco, think…"

After a few minutes…

"AHA! I can do a reverse spell" The boy mumbled.

"Umm, how does it go again? Animangus somethin' somethin'? Darn, what is it?"

"I better check back to my notes, got to go back to my dorm."

He crawled through every dark corner to hide himself, and saw someone familiar.

"Granger….." He hissed while saying her name.

"I'd notice that bushy-hair everywhere" He added.

Draco started stalking (is that the right term? Haha xD) Hermione, quietly, so no one would notice.

"She needs to help me get back to being human, filthy mudblood, all her fault!" The raging Malfoy mumbled.

"After all, it's her fault that I got into this in the first place! She treated me like trash, how dare she! Malfoy's aren't meant to be transfigured into ferrets! Has she got the nerve." He said in a squirmy voice

"And to think I was willing to give her the book? After the way she treated me? Nuh-uh I don't think so.."

He followed her with every twist and turn in the halls and raced her up to the stairs without the Gryffindor girl knowing.

When Hermione opened her dorm door, the ferret sneaked in first and hid under the blankets of the girl's bed. Waiting for her to come and find him, and see her reaction when she found out a green-haired ferret was watching her. He glanced over to when she immediately closed the door shut. Hermione roamed through her room, pacing back and forth on the front of her bed.

"What is this girl thinking? " Draco got dizzy of watching her every step.

"For a small girl, she sure has a lot going through her mind." He said, rather surprised.

_Did I just say that? _He told in his mind.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! God I need help! This is driving me crazy! I've never been in this type of situation! Argghhh!" She slammed her feet on the ground and sat on a nearby chair, face-palmed.

"Good Granger, be guilty for what you've done!" (does evil laugh, Mwahahahaha!) Muttered a Glad ferret.

"God, what am I to do? Malfoy will sue me the minute he gets back to his normal self, he'll hate me…., For LIFE! How will he like me back?" She shouted and looked curiously around the room to check if anybody heard her.

She went up to the door to lock it, just in case anybody thought of coming in. She just wanted to be alone, to set her mind off of things, to relax. And just her luck, Draco heard every bit of her outbursts. Could it get any worse?

"She likes me? Well, can't blame her, I'm such a **babe magnet"** Draco muttered.

"It's getting hot in here. Maybe I should change." The brunette told to herself.

Draco felt his jaw drop. He saw a different Hermione. A different Granger perhaps. He didn't know, behind those black robes, was a girl, full of curves. Her body was very fit.

" She looks like a real ,a real heck of a woman!" He said, so much to his surprise.

"Oh Merlin, I stink, Maybe cuz' of all that chasing after Malfoy stuff, I gotta go and take a bath." Then she took her towel and clothes, and went to the bathroom, it wasn't long enough before Draco could notice he couldn't breathe in his position, so he decided to uncover himself from the blankets.

Hermione went back to her room to get soap.

As Draco saw her going out the bathroom,

"AHHHH!" Shouted Hermione, the only thing she was wearing was a towel, as she saw something emerging from her bed, and that something was the Draco Malfoy that she turned into a ferret awhile ago."

" Merlin,What are you doing here?" said a raging Gryffindor, not noticing what she was wearing a the moment.

"Umm," Draco then blushed.

The girl checked her face if something was wrong and noticed, she only had a towel covering her body! Hermione's face turned scarlet and immediately came to the bathroom to change into something more decent.

Draco waited at the edge of Hermione's bed, playing with his fur and ferret whiskers (awww! How cute would that be? ).

"So, What are you doing here?" Hermione said while coming out of the bathroom door.

"Granger! I-I- need your help." Said an embarrassed Draco.

"What are you up to Malfoy? How come the sudden change at heart? Didn't I like, kicked your arse a while ago with those uncountable hexes?" ( yes, victory, still loving it, said Hermione's inner self)

"I know! And it's your fault I became- , he looked at his form and continued.., "This…" He frowned at her.

"What the bloody hell? Why'd you go through all this trouble when you could just use the counter spell?

"_Boys, dumb enough are they?"_ she whispered to herself.

"What did you say Granger?" A very curious Malfoy said, startling her.

"No-Nothing, look, don't you read books? The Counter spell is in the-" She was cut off by a loud shriek.

"LOOK GRANGER, I'VE BEEN THROUGH HALLS, HIDING FROM PEOPLE, NOT TO SEE ME IN MY SHAME, AND HERE I AM, ASKING FOR THE DAMN STUPID COUNTER SPELL, **SO WHY THE BLOODY HELL WON'T YOU JUST GIVE IT TO ME?" ** he burst out with annoyance in his eyes.

"Okay, okay, no need to be harsh, yeesh. The counter spell is _**Animangus Reverso." **_

"Shouldn't have just listened to Transfiguration class," she mumbled, looking very pissed.

"Again, Granger, What did you say? The nerve of you to complain! You were the cause of all of this! You should have just left me with my perfect self in the first place!" He hissed at her.

"Whatever, just do the stupid reverse spell and get back to where you belong, before I turn you into a ferret again!" She spat back at him.

"Animangus Reverso!" And he turned back to normal. After that, he hurried to the nearest mirror to check if it worked.

"My gorgeous face! I'm back to normal!" he screemed.

"I liked you better when you were a ferret."Hermione told him jokingly.

"Shut up mudblood!" He spat at him.

"Just saying." And she retreated backwards.

"Now, go back to your dorm, and continue your obsessive liking of yourself away from me!" She told him.

"Yeah yeah, hot head, you should control your anger, it might burn your bushy hair!" Draco returned to her sentence.

"But, wait, I have to tell you something, please stay longer? Please? Hermione mumbled.


	5. It's a Good day After all

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Sorry, I forgot to say, from the very first chapter, I do **NOT** own Harry Potter, heck! I'm not even close to it. Haha, thanks again to clare96 :D mwahuggss

**PS: **I know the Idea of "Kindergarten Crush" doesn't still show up. Wait for it please? Pretty please? I need to fill out a few chapters kayy, to make the storyline neat.

Here it goess! AJA!

Draco couldn't help but wonder what's going on the mudblood's mind and why she stopped him from leaving.

"What do you want Granger, I haven't got any time to waste on a stupid mudblood." He spat.

"Will you just listen? A-About the things I've said earlier-, She regained confidence- Did you hear them?" She asked him curiously and with a little firmness in her voice as but he could see fear in her brown eyes.

"Yeah, haha, well, I didn't know you could talk that loud." And he gave Hermione a sudden smirk, a smirk which have been his signature as a Slytherin.

"Er-um- Did you hear the part about-?" she stopped, then heat rushed through her cheeks turning her face into scarlet. –Um-nevermind about that" She added.

"What-Part-Granger? Is this "Part" That you're talking about, the one that you said that I'D NEVER LIKE YOU BACK?" He chuckled lightly,only to let Hermione hear it. The Slytherin saw Hermione's face redder than ever.

"Oh Merlin! I didn't mean that I swear! Arghh God!" She kicked the lower drawer of her cabinet, only causing it to fall and scatter her clothes around.

"Oops, So-sorry" She muttered, feeling the heat on her cheeks.

"You've been acting a little weird lately, is this the thing you do when you're in **denial?" **Draco asked her with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Am not! Does it look like I'm in Denial? Does it look like I like you? BLOODY HELL! Does it? " She shouted at him as if pissed and their faces were mere inches away.

"Huh- he grinned- cute Granger. Ve-ry Cute" And he chuckled softly.

Draco put a finger on Hermione's mouth to shush her. He gazed at her with lovingly eyes.

"Hey, Granger, It was nice talking to you, even though we only talked crap, tell you what, let's talk again some other time, tomorrow, 10:00 Pm, The Lake, Don't be late, and don't bother trying to ditch me, or I'll swear to myself, you're the one who's turning into a ferret." He smirked and sneakily went out the room so that no one would suspect him why he was at Granger's dorm, leaving a bewildered Hermione with a tilted head filled with confusion.

"What's he up to?" She said as she sighed.

Hermione sat at one chair beside her, face-palmed. She had more troubles to deal with, and now, another one appeared. But as she thought of it the other way around, she realized that the boy she liked other than any other boy, asked her out! Well, not actually, just talk. And she wondered what they would talk about the other day. She forgot that she hadn't taken a shower yet and headed straight to the bathroom. As she got finished, she dried her hair, leaving it in its soft caramel curls in its glory, lying on her head. She wanted to rest. She wanted to relax, to set her mind off problems, to set her mind off Malfoy. "I swear, I'll smack him to smithereens if he's up to no good." She laughed a little before closing the lights. She slept a wonderful night, and it got better when the only thing she dreamed about was, none other than Draco Malfoy. She thought to herself, why **did** she like the stupid git? He isn't that special anyways, she can't quite figure out why she had feeling for him, strong feelings. By the way he acts, it doesn't sum up to show that he likes her as well, it wasn't even close. He always despised Hermione and this hurt her a lot over the past few years at Hogwarts. As she set aside all of those things, her eyes began to flicker slowly and drooped down her soft cheeks.

The sun began to rise up and Hermione felt the urge to get up as soon as she can. She fixed her bed neatly, leaving it always tidied up before going to her classes, brushed her teeth, took a bath, and went for her school uniform. As she went down the stairs and headed to the great hall, she was greeted by Ginny at the very front of her door.

"Hi, Gin, Morning." She smiled up to her bestfriend.

"Hey 'Mione, how was your night?" Ginny's eyes flaring up with curiosity.

"Oh, just the usual, read a book, then went to sleep." She said at the red-head.

"OK, Good for you, you should have got your beauty sleep by then. Let's go to Ron and Harry." Ginny again took her hand and they rushed through the great halls.

"Hey guys, How are you two doing? Still the same?" Said Hermione with a slight chuckle.

"''Mione," said Ron.

"Ginny," Said Harry.

The two guys hugged their friends as tightly as they could, although you know that these two guys loved Hermione and Ginny, but didn't show any affection to each other rather than hugging. It might ruin their "Friendship".

"Hey guys, don't you think this is becoming like, a reunion or somethin'? " Hermione giggled at the sight of her *guy friends* caring so much for her and Gin.

"WE JUST MISSED YOU LIKE BLOODY HELL!" the two boys shouted at the same time, Leaving the girls quite amazed, which led to blushing while their faces turned to scarlet.

"How cute, Did you really miss us? Doesn't look like you'd do." Ginny took a good glance at them both and blushed.

"Come on Gin, A night, or I should say-Harry looked into his watch and continued his sentence- 9 hours, 1 minute, and 39 seconds without you two, were gonna die!" Harry told her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Harry, you look obsessed," and the whole group laughed their pants out.

Hermione's mind went blank as she said to herself.

"_This will be an interesting day alright."_


	6. Looking forward tonight?

Chapter 6: Hermione Granger

This day was going well with Hermione. She remained her usual routine; Go to classes, be the only one to recite, read in the library at free time, and hang out with her friends. Even though her life is this boring, she still has the greatest friends she could count on.

.

At lunchtime, she'd always look at the Slytherin table and keep her eyes on Malfoy. And whenever she did, she'd catch him staring at her first. This made her blush. They'd exchange glances by and by in time ,but Hermione Tried not to be caught looking at Draco, or their friends would act suspiciously. They didn't know why, but they always found the other looking at the same time.

.

"Hey 'Mione, that git." Ron muttered as he looked at Malfoy with a Devlish look.

.

"He's looking at you." He said as he scooped a mouthful of pumpkin pasties.

.

"Never mind him Ron, he's enjoying lunch like the rest of us." She replied, drinking her pumpkin juice slowly, still looking at Draco, who was, also looking at her, the same time.

.

She gulped. Nearly spitting the pumpkin juice she was drinking, when, Draco Malfoy, suddenly winked at her. Actually, what was that for? Such a weird thing to do to the one you despised for so long, just because your family, did. Again, What is he up to? Hermione thought to herself.

.

She went to Potions class, a class she had with Malfoy. Again, she'd expect unreasonable glances from him. As she went through the door, someone came running through her back, accidentally (or doing it on purpose) knocking her down. It was Malfoy. Her books splattered all around the floor. Being quite a gentleman, Draco helped her get them. And as soon as she got a hold of all her books, the young man lends a hand to help her get up. As Hermione regained her poise, she dusted off her skirt.

.

"Sorry Granger, I thought I would be running late." Draco muffled, a sense of embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh yeah, LATE, It's1:45pm Malfoy, and Potions class only starts at 2:00 pm." She said to him as she chuckled lightly, only for him to hear.

.

"Touché Granger, touché."

He gave her a little smirk, his signature smirk.

.

"Figured I'd see you here at this time, Guess the early bird always catches the worm eh Granger?" Draco muttered.

.

Hermione giggled. "Hey! I want a sorry Malfoy!- It's not very nice to knock over people, especially a lady."

.

"Didn't know you were a lady, sorry Ma-dam Granger, would you care to explain me, what makes you a lady?" said Draco with a very teasing tone in his voice.

.

"Shut up." And she laughed.

.

"Looking forward tonight? 10 pm, lakeside, aight?"

.

"What if I didn't want to come?" Hermione held her books tightly.

.

A smirk came to Malfoy's face, reigning its glory on his pale face.

.

"We'll see about that Granger, we'll see about that." And he went to the Classroom.

.

Hermione rolled her eyes to the other side. "Still a git, hasn't changed enough." And she chuckled to herself.

.

Few minutes later, other students came filling out the room, only waiting for Snape to start his class.

.

After a few moments of blabbering and loud talking of the students, Snape came barging in, seeming to be in a hurry, since he was 10 minutes late.

.

"Today, you'll be studying Blah blah blah blah."

Snape held the class lesson with a breeze. He even finished it early because he was busy with associating other things. That's why he was late in the first place. But before he left the room, he gave the students to work on their 6 feet essay about the 10 most important potions for them. Hermione finished first and went to her dorm again to gather all her books and headed straight to the library.

.

"Gosh, why am I rereading these books again?" She talked to herself, hands on her chin.

.

"Oh right, There would be a Dark Arts test on Thursday." And she went on with her reading.

.

The library was completely deserted, maybe no one bothered to read in their free time, until, someone came showing up.

.

.

.

Hermione peeked in to see who it was. Malfoy. (Again? Second time this day!). He took out a book from his pocket, a very familiar book to Hermione.

.

" Is he? Is he reading my book? (remember? The book: a walk to remember, the book Hermione forgot when she walked out of the leaky cauldron? Leaving Draco?, yeah, that book xD). Why the hell would he want to read that?" Hermione gazed upon the scene of what she was seeing, hiding behind the bookshelves.

.

Draco was looking quite amazed with every flip of the page he was reading. As he was getting further and further on its chapters, a grin begins to appear on his face.

.

"No wonder Granger liked this book." He muttered as he smiled, a smile not very occasional on his face. Hermione saw him actually smile for the first time. She thought he couldn't, by the way he acts and his attitude; He does have a soft side inside him after all. Hermione smiled also. And went on to what she was doing. She couldn't resist taking glances to where Malfoy was sitting, and was very much distracted because she found it very cute. Who knew Malfoy spent some of his time other than beating the heads out of Harry and Ron.

.

She wondered what Malfoy would say to her at the lake side. But it made her shiver to think that he might be up to something no good. She mustn't let her guard off at that moment. Hermione was looking forward to it, even though fear kept running through her skin.

.

As she finished reading, she sneakily went out the library, not letting Draco notice.

.

"Definitely looking forward tonight." She said, with a smile on her face .

.

How was it? :D Please review, and thanks again to clare96 for the reviews :D lovelots


	7. The start of our love story

Chapter 7,

Thanks! 5 reviews :D 4 from clare96 and 1 is from an anonymous reviewer

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter Fact!

Draco Malfoy.

.

"Granger,Granger,Granger,,tsk tsk..even though she sneakily went out, anyone can notice when somebody's looking at them, she thought I wouldn't notice. Tsk. " Draco chuckled slightly.

.

He went on with reading the book. Widening his eyes with amusement.

.

"I can't believe people like these who are madly in love, still exist in this world." He said as he sighed.

.

"I would Die to live in this kind of love story" He thought to himself. Be he shook his head. He chuckled, who would have thought a Malfoy like him would believe in such fairytales?

.

"_Maybe God has a bigger plan for me than I had for myself. Like this journey never ends. Like you were sent to me because I'm sick. To help me through all this. You're my angel."_ (This is a quote from the book *A Walk to Remember* I think? Haha correct me please if I'm wrong xD)He read aloud, but not letting anyone hear it.

_._

"Merlin, this guy's incredible, how crazy is he? " Draco muttered as he flipped to the next page.

.

As he finished the chapter, he closed the book, took his things, and went to his room, to get ready for the next subject.

.

After his classes were finished, he hurried to the stairs and went to the common room, hoping to read there, but, it was too crowded. The Slytherins packed the whole common room. He wanted to read somewhere else, somewhere else where there is peace and quiet. And he headed to his own dorm. As he opened the book, he thought to himself.

.

"Maybe I'll just continue this later, and get ready for later. I have to think about what I need to say to Granger." His mind blurted out.

.

He thought about things about them two that night before their meeting. He wanted to sort things out, to know why he is so attracted to her, why he had an attitude change after the other night. Merlin! Why am I acting so weirdly? He said to himself. He didn't bother to fight with Ron and Harry anymore, even though they still exchanged scornful glances at each other. What is happening to him? He didn't understand what he felt. When he was with Hermione, he felt butterflies inside, it was a happy feeling, he didn't want it to end. Whenever he teases her, he finds it hard to not glare at her beautiful smile. This makes him feel so fulfilled in the inside. He felt that it would make his day whenever he'd see her beautiful smile. Being a mudblood didn't hold Hermione back from entering in Draco's thoughts. He only cared about what he felt for her. He wasn't so sure if it was love or not, but he was sure, he wanted her to be by his side, always.

.

"Oh Merlin!- He slammed his face on the bed. What are you doing to me? What are you doing to me Hermione?" He said with a sigh. It was the first time he called her by her first name. He widened his eyes to this surprise.

.

He sat beside his bedpost face-palmed. He looked at the clock, it was 9:45 pm and he still hasn't figured out what to say to her. He shivered, the feeling of nervousness inside him wasn't good.

.

"What if we just sat there? By the lakeside? With nothing to do but stare at the stars? What if I didn't had the guts to speak to her? "

.

Tik tok, it was 9:55 pm already. Draco went outside. As he sat down at the ground, he looked at his watch, it was 9:58 pm now. He waited for Hermione to come. Half an hour had passed and still no sign of the Gryffindor girl. He lost hope. Malfoy stood up, gained his poise, and was about to leave when..

.

Someone took a hold of his hand, hands so soft and warm. He didn't want to let go, though through the darkness, he didn't see who it was. As a figure of a woman emerged from the shadows, he began to quiver as she went closer.

.

"Gra-Granger, didn't expect you to come-he gained his poise again."Told yah you will, he said with a smirk appearing in his pale face.

.

"Why did you want me to come anyway? " Hermione said with curiosity filled in her eyes.

.

Draco sat down on the grass beside the tree and patted the ground beside him. Hermione sat down, looking at the stars.

.

"Tonight looks beautiful no?" She said to the nervous Slytherin.

"Hey, will you loosen up a little? Are you cold? Why are you Shivering?"

.

"See Hermione, there's something I need to tell you, well, um-oh bloody hell how do I start this? I, I," said Draco.

.

"You what?" Said a curious Hermione.

.

"I, I like you Hermione, I don't know why, but I just do. I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't even think about a day not seeing you. You taught me everything I needed to know about love, you taught me to be a caring person. About living a life full of hope, and the longest journeys I'd meet far ahead in my life. I'll miss you 'til the day I die when you're not with me. You're my angel. And that's all I know. Hermione, I won't force you to feel the same way, I just said what I had to say from my heart. I just had to."

.

"Malfoy, don't joke around. What are you talking about? Don't you despise me? Rememeber? Mudblood thing?"

Draco chuckled.

"Ever heard of a ** Kindergarten Crush **Granger?"

.

"yeah, what about it?" She said to him.

.

"Well, I've had the same thing with you, you know? I like to get your attention all the time. Cuz I know I'll never get some because of my pride."

.

"Are you serious? How come you'd like a mudblood like me?" She frowned. "Don't tell me you've tricked me again? I had enough playing for one day Draco." She sighed.

.

"Please, li-listen to me. I don't give a bloody damn about bloodlines anymore, it's just, my family forces me to do so, or else, they'll torture me. But now, I don't care Hermione, I don't really care. Even if they'd torture me to death, I'd still love you." Draco said to her.

.

Hermione felt the sincerity he had in his tone of voice and as she looked him into the eyes, she'd feel her heart thumping so fast as if it wanted to get out of her Ribcage.

.

"Draco, aren't you putting too much on yourself?, look, I like you too but, we can never be." She looked sad after what she said.

.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" He said.

.

"I do but, I wouldn't want to put the person I care about into harm. It could kill me." She said, almost ready to cry.

.

She stood up and went to stop her tears from falling.

.

Draco also stood up and then suddenly, he hugged her tightly and said in her ear.

.

"Hermione, I've heard that when you love something, never let it go, and you'd do anything for it. " He held out the book Hermione left the other day.

"This made me realize how much you meant to me. How dearly it is to love someone like you."

.

Hermione looked up at him and said.

.

"The book." Hermione mumbled. Looking at the object Draco was holding.

.

She gazed at his beautiful gray eyes and held his face on her hand. She gave him a peck on the lips and blushed lightly.

.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Le-Let's just keep this relationship to ourselves please? But you can tell Blaise and I could tell Ginny if you want to. I wouldn't want Ron and Harry fight with you again." She said to him.

.

"Sure." Draco replied.

.

They enjoyed the night together by the lakeside. Telling about each other's lives, about their likes and dislikes. He'd pull her closer to him and they'd snuggle up only to see the wondrous stars up above. Their love story was just beginning to start…..

_To be Continued….._

Haha nice ending yeah? :D I hope so haha please review, I'd continue it when I get at least a review or two :D.

Thanks again for those who reviewed… Very much appreciated :].


	8. Realizations yeah? :D

**Thanks again to clare96, big help with the reviews you know C:**

**As soon as I post this, I'll be working on my other chapters. Sorry for the typos, I don't check my chapters eh. Well, these a realizations. Haha something I'd like to post**

**REALIZATION/S**

**1.**_ALL DRACO WANTED ALL ALONG WAS __**LOVE= **_Chapter one yeah? What Ms. McGonagall said in transfiguration class? "_Now look class, the only reason why the spell didn't work because what you drew, really wasn't what your heart desired for."…._The line says it all. Draco didn't want to be the greatest wizard of his time, he wanted LOVE! That's why his spell didn't work.

Got it? Yeah? Well, That's that haha.

**2.**_THEY STARTED USING EACH OTHERS FIRST NAMES!= _ meaning, they must be really close at the moment :D yeah?

Haha that's all, just wanted to make things clear, you know? :D

I'll be posting the other chapters as soon as I'm done writing them :D.


	9. Guess What?

Chapter 8: Guess what?

Summary: Draco and Hermione decide to tell their best friends about their relationship together. Guess what Ginny and Blaise's reactions will turn out?

Disclaimer: Still not owning Harry Potter. FACT!

.

.

"Hey, Hermione."

.

"What is it Draco?"

.

"I think we should go, it's getting late, I wouldn't want you to be caught roaming around corridors." He said sweetly.

.

"Okay." She stood up, gave him a good glance and said goodbye. But Draco held her back before leaving.

.

"Hermione, one last request, can I-? Can I have my good night kiss?" He said as his cheeks reddened. Hermione never saw him blush since the day they've met in Hogwarts.

.

"What if I say no?" She said with a teasing tone in her voice.

.

"Wh-why not? Miss Hermione Jean Granger, don't be so unfair now-,a smirk came, appearing on his drop-dead gorgeous face.-You're my Girlfriend, remember?" And he went closer to her face and whispered in her ear "And you wouldn't want to turn your loving boyfriend down would you?"

.

"I'll have you know Mister Malfoy that I'd like this relationship to be as slow and steady as possible, I wouldn't want to rush thi-," Draco got tired and finally kissed her.

.

With a satisfied smile, Draco held her hand, "Shall we go my sweet?" Hermione nodded, also smiling. He liked her smile, it makes him feel special. They walked towards the Hogwarts corridors sneakily, as Draco escorted her to her dorm.

.

"I hope we meet again soon." Hermione said.

.

"We will love, tomorrow, same time, same spot." He said to her.

.

"Can I tell Ginny about this?" She said.

.

"Sure, and I'll tell Blaise, even though he's a bloody git, I could still trust him with my deepest secrets."

"Good night Hermione…."

.

"Good night Draco.." And she went inside her dorm leaving Draco with a kiss on the cheek.

.

Draco headed to his own dorm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hermione Granger:**

Hermione sent an owl to Ginny as soon as she got a hold of her quill and parchment. She invited Ginny to come over.

.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Please come over. There's something I need to tell you. It's important. Erm- Girl stuff. Come to my dorm as soon as you get this letter._

_._

_-Love 'Mione_

Ginny did as she was told to. She hurried down the stairs and looked sideways to check if Filch was guarding her. Ginny entered Hermione's dorm.

.

"Ginny! I'm so glad you came!"

.

"Yeah, well, I had nothing else to do; Do you know how boring it is to stay in your dorm with no one else to talk to?"

.

"Tell me about it." Hermione muffled.

.

"So? What did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked Hermione with full curiosity.

.

"Well, Ginny, erm, I, I, I've-Sta-started Dating, Malfoy…."

.

"You what?" Ginny shouted.

.

"Sshhh! Gin, they'll hear us."

.

"Oh, Okay, so tell me all about it then. I'm dying to know!" Ginny told her full of excitement in her tone.

.

"Erm, okay, So The first thing was, a few days ago, we happened to meet at the Three Broomsticks accidentally. He was watching me in a creepy way, and a few seconds later, Draco was walking towards me-" She was cut off by Ginny who gasped in surprise.

.

"You call each other by First names now?" Ginny squealed.

.

"Yeah, we do. Ok, so back to my story. When he went towards me, he happened to notice my book, and took it away from me. I got angry because he made fun of me again and walked out of the scene, leaving my book. Then, when he got into a fight with Ron And Harry, I got angry of him remember? And turned him into a big-headed green ferret? Well, because he was a ferret, I didn't notice him sneaking into my room, and when he did, he overheard me saying about me liking him. So we talked about it even though it meant crap. And He invited me to talk with him again in the lakeside, and we just did. Then, he confessed to me that he likes me, and I said I like him too. He said he realized how lucky he is to love someone like me when he read my book: A walk to remember , and, well, that's it."

.

Hermione ran out of breath with all the words that she said and Ginny just stood there, awestruck and jaw-opened.

.

"That's amazing Hermione! I'm so happy for you two. But, be careful, you know who Draco is. He can be very, oh what's the word, temperamental?" Ginny told her best friend.

.

"Don't worry Gin, I'll make sure I know what I'm doing. And if he ever tries to hurt me, well, I'll hex him." Hermione said with a little chuckle.

.

"Oh, Ginny, there's one more thing."

.

"Yeah? What is it?"

.

"Um, please don't tell anyone? Let's just keep this as a secret between ourselves mkay? I wouldn't want Ron fussing about this. He might attack Draco, and I wouldn't want that."

.

"Oh, how love changes us all." Ginny said sarcastically. "Okay, I won't"

.

"Promise?" Said Hermione.

.

"Promise." And Ginny smiled.

So this is where, Hermione's part of the story stops, aight? It's time for Draco ( the drop-dead gorgeous slytherin of my dreams) to start his own.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Draco Malfoy:**

Draco headed to the Slytherin Common room to find Blaise. Blaise was sitting beside the fireplace.

.

"Hey mate, where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Blaise muttered.

.

"Oh, I'll tell you along the way, can I have a talk to you somewhere else private?" Draco said.

.

"What the bloody hell? Draco? Are you G-Gay?"

.

"Git, I'm not gay dimwit! It's just something important. It's about, about this um-certain g-girl."

.

"Bloody hell! Who is it! Is she pretty? Is she hot? What house is she from?"

.

"Will you shush? Let's go to my dorm."Draco muttered

.

They reached Draco's Dorm.

.

"Soooooooo , who is it mate?" Blaise said with curiosity in his tone of voice.

.

"Sh-she-she's." Draco said nervously.

.

"Come on, spit it out already! I won't tell anyone! You know who I am!"

.

"Come to think of i-" Draco was cut off.

.

"Bloody hell! You don't trust me? I promise! I know it's Granger! I know she is! Isn't she?" Said Blaise.

.

"Woah, how did you know?" Draco said as his face came to a confused expression.

.

"Oh please, you tell her name every single night since the other day. Didn't think I'd hear you yeah?"

.

Draco's face became scarlet. And sat of the side of his bedpost, face-palmed.

.

"What am I gonna do mate? She knocked me down. I can't take my eyes off of her. I feel like she's the missing puzzle piece to my messed up life. When I'm with her, Everything feels like a fantasy " Draco explained to his best pal.

.

"Well, I don't have any experience in your so called *fantasy*, but I'll only tell you one thing. Be sure of your choices, if you love her, don't let her go, if you care for her, don't do anything that might hurt her. Love has its twists and turns, just be with her when it all goes wrong, and try to fix it as soon as possible."

.

"Thanks mate, anyways, don't tell anyone about this yeah? I don't want the whole school fussing about us two. It might get things complicated."

.

"Sure, what are chums for?" Blaise replied back at him.

.

And they went back to the Slytherin common room. They relaxed there for a while with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, and when the clock struck 12….

.

"Guys, I gotta go, I need to sleep, The Slytherin Prince needs his sufficient sleep you know." Draco told them.

.

"Yeah, yeah, get your pretty arse outta here." And they all laughed.

.

"Git, Blaise, did you know you're one?" Draco said sarcastically.

.

And he went back to sleep. As he opened the dorm door, he was greeted by the appearance of a brown owl with gold tail feathers. It had a letter on its beak. Draco walked towards it and took the letter, then he gave the owl a treat and a pat on the back as it flew off.

.

.

.

Yep, Chapter Nine is done :D. Hope ya liked it. Sorry for any typos, I'm in a hurry. Yeah well, wait for chapter 10 yeah? :D hehe thanks again for the reviews, appreciated it a lot :D


End file.
